Just Tell Her How You Feel
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: McGee and Tony talk about Tony's true feelings for Ziva. Mentions of Tiva. The F Word is used once. Tags to Agent Afloat and some season six spoilers if you haven't see season six yet. One shot fic as of now.


Authors Note: As of now this is a one shot fic. Depending on reviews and time I might write a chapter where Tony tells Ziva. I am not going to make any promises. So for now enjoy it for what it is.

Tony sat and watched as Ziva went toe to toe, or should he say toe to bag, with the punching bag. Watching the expressions on her face as blow by blow she beat the living hell out of the poor thing made him smile.

"She's pretty vicious. Huh?" McGee asked using a white terry cloth towel to dry the sweat off his forehead. He was never fond of the days when they had to work out, but since it wasn't to often he would just grin and bear it. Who knew maybe one day it would come in handy.

"Huh?" Tony replied in a bit of a daze.

"Ziva, she's pretty vicious?"

Tony felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth just at the mention of her name. "Yeah, poor punching bag." He looked over at McGee. "Gibbs' tear you a new one?" he asked using air quotes.

"Let's just say that if he's like that in training, I'd hate to piss him off in a dark alley some where." Tim replied to Tony.

"Yeah, the boss can be a bit physical. It's that inner Marine of his." He kept his eyes focused on Ziva.

"Does she know?" Tim asked.

"Do she know what?" He turned towards McGee with a confused look in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about McGeek?"

Rolling his eyes he ignored the McGeek comment. "Does Ziva know you like her?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Pfffft, I don't like her. You're crazy Probie. Did Gibbs hit you in the head too hard or something?"

"Tony it doesn't take a Special Agent to see that you like her. You're practically drooling."

"I am not drooling. I don't drool. Maybe dribble, but I don't drool." His eyes focused back on Ziva. "I was just watching her beat the living daylights out of the bag, that doesn't mean I like her." Tony was kicking himself mentally. How did McGee notice? Was he really being that obvious?

"You should tell her, before it's too late, before someone else comes along and tells her."

Tony exhaled loudly. "You shouldn't go to sleep tonight Probie. It seems you have a concussion. Wouldn't want to slip into a coma now would you?"

"Damn it Tony! Gibbs didn't hit me in the head and I don't have a concussion." Tim growled. "Would you stop being so thick headed and go for it? The longer you wait, the less likely you'll be able to tell her."

"I have two words for you McGee…"

Tim cut Tony off and spoke with an annoyed tone. "Fuck off?"

"No, not this time at least." He smirked. "Michael Rivkin."

"I'm not catching on?" He replied looking at Tony confused. "Is he a character from a movie?"

"Her Israeli boy friend. Michael Rivkin is her Israeli boy friend." Tony replied in a defeated tone.

"Does she have a ring on her finger?" Tim abruptly asked.

"No, but – wait a second." He turned and faced Tim. "Where is all this coming from? Have you been reading Readers Digest or Better Homes and whatever again?"

"Better Homes and Garden, Tony and no I haven't. I am just saying if you like her then what are you waiting for?"

"I already told you." He turned and continued watching Ziva, who was now jogging on the treadmill.

"Oh like that's ever stopped you before." Tim shot back. "You're scared of her aren't you? "

"Not scared of her, scared of what she would think if I did tell her how I feel."

"Ah ha! So you do like her?"

Tony slapped his leg. "Damnit!" he mused and snapped his head towards Tim. "You tricked me that's not fair and I don't like her."

"But you just said-"

"I love her." Tony cut McGee off midsentence. "I don't like her, I love her."

Tim didn't see this coming and Tony's answer hit him like a Mack truck. After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "Then you definitely need to tell her."

"I am pretty sure the feelings are not mutual."

Tim saw a look of sadness in Tony's eyes and it made him feel bad. Sure he and Tony didn't exactly have the best relationship. Tony was like the bully big brother, who loved to make his little brothers' life pure hell, but still to see this side of Tony and to see Tony like this made him uneasy. It was anything but Tony like. "Wow, you really have it hard for her."

"It took being an Agent Afloat and being that far from her to realize how much I loved her. I took seeing her every day for granted, so when she was in Israel and I was on the S.S Minnow, I didn't realize how much I cared about her until then. By the time I got off my 3 hour tour…or in my case four months in a watery hell, it was too late. She's got someone and me I just get to sit back and watch."

"It doesn't have to be that way. The Tony DiNozzo I know wouldn't let some guy stop him from what he wants."

"That Tony DiNozzo just wants a piece of ass, this Tony DiNozzo wants a lot more than that. This Tony DiNozzo doesn't even know how to even begin to go for that."

"I suggest you start by telling Ziva how you feel."

"Then she laughs at me, tells me I am crazy, and makes it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with me. Meanwhile you can use that moment against me for the rest of my career as an agent. I'll pass."

"First off I wouldn't do that, even after all the low blows you've thrown at me. I wouldn't sink that low. Secondly if she laughs at you…" there was a long pause, and the sounds of people working out flooded the gym. "Then if she laughs at you she obviously isn't the one. If Ziva is the one Tony, she won't laugh at you."

Tony hated that the Probie was right. Of all things he was right on why did it have to be this? "If you tell anyone we had this conversation; especially David…"

'I know, I know," Tim nodded you will kick my ass. "I know."

"MCGEE!" Gibbs shouted in the background.

"Looks like the Boss is ready for round two."

McGee sighed reluctantly and got up grabbing his towel.

"Oh and McGee," Tony smiled a bit. "Thanks."

Tim couldn't help but to smile as well. "Yeah, no problem." He turned and headed towards Gibbs.

Taking a deep breath Tony spoke to himself. "You can do this DiNozzo, you can do this, just tell her how you feel."


End file.
